madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Episode 2
"The Return Home" is the second episode of the ''Madan no Ou to Vanadis'' anime series. It aired on October 11, 2014. Summary In Rance, Thenardier summoned Zion to deploy 3000 soldiers towards Alsace and gave him two tamed Dragons as his "parting gifts", prompts Zion to laugh maniacally while mumbling about his chance to humiliate Tigre. Meanwhile, Tigre and Elen argued about Alsace as Elen told him that he cannot save Alsace alone. As Tigre insisted on leaving, Elen threaten Tigre that she will kill him in Leitmeritz. To everyone surprise however, Tigre requested Elen to lend him her troops for his rescue. While laughing about Tigre's "impudence", Elen accepted his request with Alsace as her compensation. Tigre agreed to Elen's term as long she treated Alsace like Leitmeritz. Later, Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army march towards Alsace with 1000 troops. As Zion's troops march for Alsace, Thenardier explained to Steid his reason to destroy Alsace while claims Faron's weakened state would be his stepping stone for his quest for domination. In Alsace, residents began their evacuation to Alsace's outskirts while Titta led the the vulnerable peers to a local shrine. It was revealed that Mashas has revealed where Mashas had his plans to save Alsace: while he find some way to halt Ganelon Army's advance, Bertrand would deliver his message to Tigre while Titta stayed to assist Alsace citizen's evacuation. As Titta remained in Vorn Manor, she has her flashbacks about her and Tigre before the Battle of Dinant, where Tigre promised her that he will return safety. Back to present, Titta then holding the Black Bow in her arms while hoping for Tigre's return. Thenardier Army stormed into Alsace and plundering any goods they could find, while Zion watched the chaos in joy. However, Zion was bored that his dragons, which Thenardier claimed were used as his warning to all Brune citizen for their opposition against his family, were not to be used to destroy Alsace. To his shock, Zion learned that Alsace was empty and the only residents were shrine refugees. Though frustrated for unable to attack the shrine, which was so sacred that not even Thenardier would touch them, Zion turned his sights towards Vorn Manor instead. Titta confronted Zion in the manor and urged him to leave, but Zion didn't heed her warning and chased Titta through the balcony and attempted to rape her. However, an arrow impaled Zion's hand caused him cried in agony and freed Titta. Both Tigre and Titta jumped towards each other and saved by Elen's wind for their safe landing. Titta was cried in joy to see Tigre's return while meeting his new ally. As Tigre managed to save Titta from assassination, his hand was scratched and Titta tore her skirt to warp his wounds. When the Leitmeritz Army began their chase for Zion and his soldiers, Tigre noticed his bow was broken from the previous retaliation and he was bestowed the Vorn Black Bow by Titta. At the same time, Bertrand remarked that the family treasure has entrusted to the young Earl, like his late father Urz. Tigre tested the Black Bow by pulling it's notch, which created a fast sonic boom. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime *In the anime, Thenardier was present when Drekavac introduced his dragon to Zion. In the Manga and Light Novel series however, he didn't appear. **In addition, the reason Thenardier allows Zion to have his dragon in his army is to show a cruel message to other Brunish aristocrats in their weaker provinces. *In Light Novel and Manga series, Thenardier Army's atrocities included their murder towards any Alsace residents who tried their escape. Contrasted in the anime however, the killing spree was either removed or skipped. Miscellaneous Trivia *Since this episode onward, Elen and Lim were accompanied by Zhcted soldiers and the Banner of Zirnitra was replaced by Tigre, Elen and Silver Meteor Army behind them. Through the end of the opening, Bertrand, Mashas, Rurick and Gerard also riding along with the protagonists while Lim doesn't wear her helmet again. This opening would later used in most anime openings in the series. External Links Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes